Life Without a Summer Rose
by DeathclawBB
Summary: The gaps in RWBY in my own thoughts.


"Professor Ozpin?" asked Glynda.

"Hmm," Ozpin muttered as he watched two of the new students stop and look aimlessly around. _Obviously they're lost, and they had such promise, too... _They began to argue with each other. _How are they supposed to make it four years together if they can't even make it two hours together._ "Oh, yes, Ms. Nikos seems to have a handful, but I think that we will find Jaune to exceed everyone's expectations, including his own. I am sure that Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos will be fine, however I can't say as much for Pair Three."

"Pair Three, sir? But that's Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. They are some of the best applicants we have this year. Let's not forget that Weiss is the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, and Ruby is the youngest student to come here in the past half-century. You were the one that pushed her through, Professor. I was, and still am, against her coming to Beacon at such a young age."

"I know I made the right choice, Glynda. It is not her skill that makes me worry about the next four years. She is as good with Crescent Rose as Old Qrow was with his scythe, and maybe even better."

"She should be skilled, sir, after all she is the daughter of S..."

"Glynda!" Ozpin interrupted abruptly. "Summer deserves the peace now that she did not receive in life," he whispered. "Please don't bring her into little affairs like this."

"...Yes sir."

They both turned back to watch the progression of the new Beacon students. Ozpin silently switched back to Weiss and Ruby only to see the girl in all white turn and walk away from the girl in black and red, leaving Ruby staring at Weiss' receding back. Ruby started to follow Weiss after a time, running a little to catch up. _No, _Ozpin thought, _it's definitely not her skill that I worry about._

Ruby was now running to catch up to Weiss. _How can she be so mean when she doesn't even know what I've gone through._ "Weiss! Wait up! We're supposed to be working together," As she caught up to Weiss, Ruby grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, hoping for some form of acknowledgement. "C'mon Weiss, we can't spend the next four years like this."

The white haired girl stared at Ruby just long enough to get her message across without actually speaking, _Shut up, I know that, but you aren't making this any easier_. She then turned around and spoke over her shoulder with a hint of spite. " Ruby, we need to find the temple."

_Why does she hate me so much? _Ruby thought._ I might have made her mess up her strike on the beowolf and exploded in some of her dust, but I was just trying to be normal. I haven't done anything to deserve this._ Still, she continued to walk in silence, wary of doing or saying anything that might further upset Weiss.

Ruby's mind wandered and she thought back to the days when she was a kid and played in her backyard with her sister Yang. _There was that one tree that let us see out over the entire neighborhood and into the city. I remember every time mom was supposed to be coming home we would climb it just to see her as soon as possible. At least up until the night she didn't come home._

Tears began to form in Ruby's eyes just at the thought of her mom. _It was the saddest day of my life but now I'll be able to be a huntress just like her. _She looked at all the tall trees around her and wondered if any of them were as tall as the tree at her house. _Wait...maybe we could use the trees the same as we did at our house. We could see everything in the forest if we found the right tree and maybe even see the tem..._

"Hey! Watch where you're going. You nearly knocked me over," snapped Weiss as Ruby walked into her. "If we're going to be a team, you need to stop messing around and being so much of a klutz. You running into me doesn't help us get to the temple any faster." Weiss turned away from Ruby again and looked into the deep forest._ How are we supposed to find anything when we can't see thirty feet in front of us without there being another tree._

Suddenly she heard the distinct sound of Crescent Rose extending. Weiss turned back towards Ruby to see the blood red scythe finishing its extension. "Uh...Ruby. What are you thi..."

"Shut up, Weiss," Ruby then struck and all Weiss could see is black.

Weiss was suddenly knocked over by the body of a beowolf. _Ugh what is this thing_. She tried to push it off but only it's torso came off of her. She looked and saw its legs still on top of her. _Why is this thing cut in half?_ "Ruby why is there a beowolf on top of me and why is it bisected?"

Weiss looked up to see blood on Ruby's scythe and it dripping off to form floating rose petals. "Weiss, I told you to be quiet because I thought I heard something. You're lucky that I timed it that well or your dress would be covered in red now."

"How did you hear it though?" Weiss asked. "I didn't notice it at all."

"I've just always had a thing with wolves I guess," Ruby answered. "Our family has some history with them and definitely not good history."

Weiss pulled herself up and gathered up the pride she had left. She unsheathed her sword and set it to ice not wanting to burn down the rest of the forest. "Beowolves always run in packs. We need to be ready if more of them are coming. Like you said you were lucky with that one, are you sure you know how to use that scythe?"

"What's so hard to understand about swish, swish, shoot? Its a scythe, Weiss, not a freaking airship."

"This time we need to fight better don't just go off and reappear at the worst times. What if I take the left side and you take the right?"

Howling began to echo around them and beowolves appeared everywhere. First five, then fifteen, then fifty. In the space of a minute it seemed as if the entire population of beowolves in the forest had come to meet them.

"Uh, Weiss, we're good and all, but I don't think we can fight this many. Why don't we just run?"

"You idiot, we've been surrounded. What direction are we supposed to run to?"

"Well we could climb a tree, plus then we could look for the temple."

"I think that's a terrible idea, they might be able to climb and then we'll be caught."

"We don't have any other options though, I say we climb." With this decision made in her mind, Ruby jumped into the trees leaving Weiss below surrounded by Grimm's creatures.

"You painful, annoying, little, red brat." Weiss called after her, but then decided that she alone couldn't face the wolves and had to jump after her teammate.

Weiss finally caught up to Ruby at the top of the tree. "Look, look! There's the temple it has to be it. I think I see my sister there. Wait, is that Blake with her?"

"Ruby, can you be quiet? We don't know what could be up here." Weiss looked out over the forest and decided that it was definitely Yang and Blake that were at the temple. _Maybe if I didn't have Talky McGee on my team I could have been the first one to reach the tower. Why did I have to get the second worst teammate possible in the school. I just feel bad for whoever got Jaune paired with them._

The silence was broken by a soft wind that rustled the trees.

"Ruby did you hear that?"

"What the trees? That was just the wind, Weiss."

"No it sounded like wings flapping."

"Who cares if a little bird is flying around?"

"Maybe you're right," Weiss looked back at the temple and stared at the team that beat her._ I will beat you one day and then I'll be the one who you look at from a distance._

The sound of wings flapping could now be heard by both girls.

"Ruby there is no way that this is just a little bird."

"Maybe it's nice"

Both felt talons grasp their bodies and pluck them off the tree.

"NO RUBY! This thing is definitely NOT NICE!"

"At least we're heading for the temple."

"Who cares we can't fall from this height into a clearing! We'll make bigger holes than the one you sneezed in front of Beacon!"

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to get down."

"Ruby...I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!"


End file.
